Blue's News
" | image = MAIL%21%21_9.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 20 (#120) | airdate = October 20, 1997 | previous = "Magenta Comes Over" | next = "Steve Gets the Sniffles"}} "Blue's News" is the twentieth episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. It was the eighteenth episode aired in the United States. "Blue has big news, and we play Blue's Clues to figure out what it is. First, we come upon Shovel and Pail and help them decide where to go next in their treasure hunt by making inferences with pictures. Next, we solve riddles with the Felt Friends. Finally, we actively create an environment as we deliver a message to Slippery's friend." Elements *'Question:' What is Blue's news? *'Clues:' **1. Mr. Salt **2. Mrs. Pepper **3. A bottle *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' A baby (Paprika) *'Incorrect answer:' Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper have a new bottle *'Living room picture:' A drawing of the main characters and the Felt Friends (similar to the one Blue showed at the end) *'Bedroom picture:' A drawing of Steve and Blue wearing newspaper hats and eyepatches with a treasure chest between them *'Skidoo location:' Chalkboard Characters Recap Steve welcomes the viewer. Blue sets up a game of Blue's Clues in which Steve will have to search for notes that will later lead him to clues. Steve understands the new method. After Steve hears Tickety, he walks into the bedroom and spots her on the chest. She gives him the first note in the form of a riddle. Tickety's riddle was: "Your first clue is in the room where you usually find a spoon.". Steve uses Tickety's note in order to find the first clue. Steve enters the kitchen and was not sure if he should look for a spoon. As he does, Mr. Salt paces back and forth muttering to himself about spices. Steve told him that he was looking for a spoon and did not realize that Mr. Salt had a paw print on himself. When Steve got out a wooden spoon, he then realized that Mr. Salt has a paw print on him. When he finally found the spoon,he found out that Mr. Salt was the first clue. He draws Mr. Salt and asks the viewer "What could Blue be trying to tell them about Mr. Salt?". Mr. Salt then gives Steve another note leading to Shovel and Pail. We then play a treasure hunt game with them. The first hint was a bird + a house. When Bird + House was put together, it led them to the birdhouse. At the birdhouse, they find another hint. The hint was letters + a box. When Letters + Box was put together, the answer was Mailbox and went to Mailbox, who had a treasure box. When Steve opened the treasure box, treasure dust came out. Shovel and Pail told Steve to read the message inside. Steve did so and the riddle was: "Your second clue will make you sneeze and it's used in lots of recipes.". Steve gives the note to Shovel and Pail while he finds the second clue. Steve thinks in his head on what the riddle told him. He then found the second clue on a picture of Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper (the paw print was on Mrs. Pepper's side of the picture) with the viewer's help. Mrs. Pepper was the second clue and the answer to the riddle because of the way pepper makes people sneeze and it is used in recipes for cooking. Steve draws Mrs. Pepper. After Steve drew Mrs. Pepper, he reviews the two clues and wonders "What could Blue be telling Steve and the others with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper?". Steve thinks in his head and then a sneeze was heard out of nowhere. Steve asks the viewer "Was that you sneezing?" and wondered who did. A felt friend was the one who was sneezing. The felt friend had some riddles. The first riddle was: "What has a skinny tail, big ears, and weighs a ton?". The answer was an elephant. The second riddle was: "What is green and bumpy and tastes sour?". The answer was a pickle. After solving the felt friend's riddles, it was mail time. Then, Mailbox had another riddle for Steve. His riddle was, "Who wears a green striped shirt and looks for Blue's Clues all day?". Steve answered that it was him. Mailbox gives Steve the letter for answering correctly, after getting the mail, Steve open up the letter and it was a letter from our friend. A girl is drawing a story with markers about her news of her grandma bringing cookies to her house, then her grandma just bought her some cookies and milk. After reading the letter Steve closes the letter the opposite way and saw a picture of Slippery on the back of the letter. Steve goes to him in the bathroom and Slippery asked him: "You figured out the big news yet?", and he slips. Slippery asked Steve to give a message to his friend who lives in a chalkboard. Slippery's message was: "Hi, I miss you, love Slippery". Then Steve goes to a chalkboard and saw Blue skidoo into the chalkboard and then He skidooed into the chalkboard as well. Steve was amazed he was in a chalk world. He gets out a piece of yellow chalk and draws a pair of chalk birds. Next, he draws a river, but as the river starts to flow, he had to draw something to take him and Blue across it. The viewers told him to draw a boat and he draws one. Steve staggers a little in the boat as it starts to float on its own and then Blue appears inside with him. Now, they had to go searching for Slippery's friend. Steve and Blue were not moving in the boat because they needed something to make the boat move, so Blue draws an oar so they can. After that, they were off to find Slippery's friend. Just then, a big chalk wave came their way. The viewers suggest that they move faster, Blue paddles the boat faster and Steve tries to blow the wave back, but nothing seemed to work. Since Steve and Blue were in Chalkworld, however, they can erase it, so Steve uses an eraser to erase the big wave. Steve was then relieved and puts the eraser down. After a while, a sentient chalk bubble floated past Blue and Steve, who thought he saw Slippery's friend. When the bubble floated back to them, Steve asks him: "Oh, excuse me, are you Slippery's friend?" and he says "Yup, that's me.". With the viewer's help, Steve explained that he and Blue had a message for him from Slippery, and repeated the message Slippery told them to give. Slippery's friend replies, "Oh, thanks.", and asks: "Hey, are you Steve?", who replies yes. Slippery's friend had a message for Steve and Blue and says: "Your last clue holds a drink and is closer than you think.". Steve pictured the riddle in his head and said: "Well, thanks Slippery's friend." and then, they learned that his name was Sudsy as he left. After Blue draws the picture home, they both skidooed out of Chalkworld to find the third clue. They find it on a bottle, which answers the riddle because a bottle holds a drink. Steve draws the bottle in his notebook. and then he goes to the Thinking Chair and tries to put all three clues together. Steve reviews the clues on Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and a bottle and is also trying to figure out what Blue could be telling Steve and the others. Steve thought they had a new bottle but that was not the answer. He looks at the clues again and finally figures out what the clues mean: Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were having a baby. The characters head to the kitchen and spot Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with a baby in their hands. The two new parents name their new baby daughter Paprika and Steve tickles Paprika under the chin. As the rest of the cast join them, Blue gives Paprika a picture, welcoming her to their family. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening4.jpg PAWPRINT!.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m12s60.png Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme Blue's News.gif Blue's Clues Tickety Tock with Note.jpg BA098859-334A-443C-AB6D-E577311EF55B.png Mr Salt.PNG|Mr. Salt Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail Note.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Birdhouse Poster.jpg Equals_Mailboz.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Shovel and Pail.jpg blues-clues-series-1-episode-6.jpg Mrs Pepper.PNG|Mrs. Pepper Blue's_News_Sound_Ideas,_ELEPHANT_-_ELEPHANT_TRUMPETING,_THREE_TIMES,_ANIMAL.png A_PICKLE!.jpg MAIL!!_9.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Blue's News.png Mailtime Season 1 Theme 20.gif Cheer Blue's News.png Mailtime Season 1 Theme 20s.gif Blue's Clues Mailbox and Steve.jpg Steve_Standing_in_Chalk_Water.png SteveMidSeason2Hair.PNG Bottle.png Bottle.jpg|The 3rd clue (a bottle) is drawn. Bottle.PNG|Bottle Blue's Clues Paprika and Mrs. Pepper.jpg Elephants.png Elephants (1998).PNG|UK Version Kangaroos.png|Spanish Version Watch Episode Trivia *This is the second episode in which the letter in the Mailtime segment doesn't end with "Bye Steve!" from "Blue's Story Time", "Adventures in Art", "Blue Wants to Play a Game", "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?", "Blue Wants to Play a Song Game", "What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?", "Blue's Senses", and "What Did Blue See?". *This was the sixteenth episode to be written by Angela Santomero. *This was the third episode to be directed by Traci Paige Johnson. *This is the last time to use the stock footage scene from Season 1 where Steve gets his Notebook. *In the Video Letter segment: **There was only one human kid. **At the end of the segment, Steve closes the top part of the letter first before closing the bottom part. **On the front of the letter Mailbox delivered, there was a drawing of Slippery Soap. *The Boat Music was recorded from the entertainment center from "Blue Goes to the Beach", "Environments", "The Anything Box", and "Skidoo Adventure". *This is the last episode until "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!" and What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (after finding the first clue) where Steve is able to explain all the rules of Blue's Clues without the viewer's help. *This is the first episode where the viewers do not sing along on how to play "Blue's Clues" after each verse. **This was not put to permanent use just yet, because Steve Gets the Sniffles fixed the problem. *This is the first of two episodes where Blue and Steve skidoo into Chalkworld. The second was "Draw Along with Blue". *This is the only episode where Sudsy appeared. *This is the second time that We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues was not featured, but this time, it was interrupted by Paprika's birth. **The first was "Magenta Comes Over", but the song was interrupted at the end, whereas in this episode it wasn't even sung. *Throughout this season, there has been no evidence for Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper having Paprika. **Throughout Season 4 there was evidence after announcing Cinnamon was coming. *Paprika made her debut by being born in this episode. **Just like Cinnamon, her brother. *Before Paprika was born, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were very energetic. After Paprika was born, they seemed to be less energetic. *In this episode, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper stay at home when Paprika is born. **Three seasons later, they go to the hospital at Cinnamon's birth. *Paprika is the first character to be born into the series. **Other characters introduced like this were Cinnamon and Baby Bird. *All of this season's episodes had the occupation and the names in . **For the later seasons, the names will still be in with the occupations in / . *This episode is the second of the two episodes on the Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS. *In the Mail time Segment, Mailbox tells a quick riddle about Steve. *When Steve skidooed out of the Chalkworld and found the third clue, his hair from Mid-Season 2 was used. *This was the 2nd episode where the So Long Song was sung in a different place in the house, This previously happened in Blue Wants to Play a Song Game. **This will happen again in later episodes. *This is 1 of the only episodes where a game of Blue's Clues starts very quickly after the beginning. *Before Steve finds the 1st clue and when he says "Ooh!" (indicating that he found a spoon), the audio is taken from the 1st footage of Steve getting the notebook from this season, but it is slightly low pitched and slower. *This episode is scavenger hunt-themed. **The theme would be used again in "Blue's Treasure Hunt" and "The Scavenger Hunt". *This episode is the only one where Steve uses a French accent similar to Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's. **Additionally Steve can be heard humming "La Marseillaise", the French national anthem, at 1 point in the episode. *This is the 1st time Sidetable Drawer's name is confirmed due to being a background character in Season 1. *This is the first episode Mr. Salt is a clue and Mrs. Pepper as a clue but only in a picture. *When Steve, Shovel, and Pail read the second riddle they said the 1st part was "Letters". Since the answer is Mailbox, the 1st part of the riddle should be "Mail". *During the Mailtime segment, there is a space between the right-side of the screen and the front half of Mailbox's body. **Additionaly, a hand can be seen from inside Mailbox giving Steve the letter. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where The So Long Song Was Sung In A Different Place In The House Category:Episodes where the characters are clues